


Relationship Goals

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: The Weasley girls are at the Burrow, discussing Victoire and Teddy's recent engagement. While discussing the couples around them, they all agree, when it comes to their own future relationships, they all want one like Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. The Potter kids may not agree





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for some Hinny fluff and family fun, hope you like!

It was a lovely early July day, mid morning. Molly Weasley was in her glory with all but one of her grandchildren here at the Burrow with her. They'd arrived, one by one earlier, and the girls had taken over her kitchen, making a huge batch of scones. Now they were sitting aroud eating them as they discussed the latest in the family news – Teddy and Victoire's recent engagement. 

Most of the adults were working. With it being summer holidays, WWW was busier than ever, and even Angelina had been coerced into working with George and Ron that day. Fleur, Ginny and Lily had gone for haircuts together.

The boys had eaten as many scones as they could, but once the talk turned to weddings, they hightailed it out of there, dragging Harry and Bill out for an epic Quidditch match. Arthur had disappeared into his shed with their youngest grandson, Hugo, to ask about some Muggle item he'd come across. 

The girls were all excited because Victoire had just asked them all to be her bridesmaids. There was no way she could pick one or two, although her sister Dominique was to be her maid of honour. Now they were in the lounge discussing dresses, colours and hairstyles, all talking over each other. Grandmother Molly smiled from the kitchen to see them all so close. 

“Who do you think Teddy will have for his best man and attendants?” asked younger Molly. 

“Oh, Uncle Harry, of course, with James and Al as his attendants. You know he's practically a Potter, in all but blood,” said Victoire. 

All the girls and elder Molly nodded, knowing of the close bond Teddy shared with Harry particularly, and also Ginny and their children. 

“What other plans have you made?” asked Roxeanne. 

“Well, Maman and Papa have offered to pay for our honeymoon as well as the wedding. Teddy and I are thinking Greece, but we still have time to decide. The wedding won't be for at least a year yet,” said Victoire, grandly. As the eldest girl, all her younger cousins had always looked up to her, and at one stage or another, gone to her for advice. 

“That makes sense, Teddy will be a full Auror by then,” nodded Rose, practical as her mother. 

“Where will you live?” asked Lucy, the second youngest grandchild. 

Victoire beamed. “Oh, you'll never guess. Uncle Harry offered us to live in the little house in Godric's Hollow, where he and Aunt Ginny stayed when they first married. Just, you know, so we can save some money to buy a big house when” – _she blushed_ – “we have children.”

“Oh Vic, this is so exciting for you,” said Dominique, hugging her sister. 

Victoire nodded. “Maman is going to take me to Paris for my wedding gown, and we'll look for bridesmaid dresses then, too. Aunt Gabby is sure to know exactly what I want,” she said confidently. 

Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was a fashion designer, and had often sent her nieces designer dresses she'd made. Victoire had no qualms her aunt was dying to help with her wedding dress, as well as Fleur's mother-of-the-bride dress. 

“Well, it's a good omen to live in the same house Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry lived in. Honestly, those two still act like newlyweds,” giggled Roxeanne. 

“I think it's sweet. They love each other so much,” sighed Lucy, who liked to read teen Muggle romance books. 

“I'm sure your own parents are the same,” interrupted elder Molly, only to be met with grimaces from the girls at the thought of their own parents being as open with their affections as Harry and Ginny.

“Ew, Gran,” protested younger Molly, imagining her parents, Percy and Audrey. 

“Yuck,” agreed Lucy, agreeing with her sister. 

“Mum's too busy, as Minister for Magic, she rarely comes home before seven at night,” said Rose, although she'd heard her mother tell her father off in a breathless tone for getting too _'handsy in front of the children'._

Elder Molly chuckled. “Trust me, your parents may not be as open as Harry and Ginny, but the love is still there.”

“Well I want someone to treat me the way Uncle Harry treats Auntie Gin,” said Dominique decidely. 

“Same,” nodded her cousins. 

“Teddy already does,” replied Victoire, a trifle smugly, “but then, he's learnt it from Uncle Harry, hasn't he?”

“If only you knew what Harry was like as a boy,” sighed Molly. “Not used to hugs, or even an act of kindness towards him. Such a dear boy.”

“But Uncle Harry's so great,” protested Roxeanne, and Rose and Lucy nodded. “He's going to help me this summer to learn to drive a car, so I'll be ready for my Auror training.”

“I wonder if he'll teach me to drive that old motorbike of his?” mused Lucy. 

“You're only fourteen, Lu,” reminded big sister, Molly. 

“Well, Auntie Gin's pretty great too. I wasn't going to say anything yet, but seeing as how we're sharing big news...she got me a tryout with the Chudley Cannons for next month, and she's going to help me prepare,” said Dominique excitedly, and her cousins congratulated her. 

“Dad will be thrilled if you make it,” Rose said, hugging Dominique. “Hey, he'd probably love to help you train too.” 

“Well, I have news too,” said younger Molly, blushing, as everyone turned to look at her. “I-I've met somebody.”

The cousins all oohed and ahhed, begging her to tell the story. A new partner was big news amongst them. 

“Well, I was working at WWW one day last month when Auntie Gin came in with Oliver Wood and his wife, Katie. They're all friends from their Hogwarts days, even with Uncle George. Anyway, Auntie Gin introduced me to their son, Oscar, and, well...we've been going out for two weeks!” exclaimed younger Molly. 

“That so great,” gushed Roxeanne, “are we the first to know?” 

Molly shook her head. “No, James and Lily know, because I joined their family and the Wood family for lunch last weekend,” she said shyly. “Al was at Malfoy Manor.”

“Aren't he and Scorpius adorable?” asked Dominique. “I can't believe we all thought Scorpius actually liked Rose,” she teased, and Rose gently nudged her cousin. 

Rose sniffed defensively. “I knew it all along, probably even before they did,” she said haughtily, to the derision of her cousins. 

“Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry have welcomed Scorpuis into the family already. Who knows, they might be the next ones to get married,” teased Victoire. 

“Lucky Al, finding his true love already,” sighed Lucy. 

“Aunt Ginny said she knew she loved Uncle Harry when she first saw him at ten, even if her brothers teased her and said it was just a crush,” mused Roxeanne. 

“Well no matter what it was, Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin are perfect together,” said Dominique, and her cousins all nodded their agreement. 

The Floo flared, and Lily, Ginny then Fleur stepped out. Ginny waved but immediately raced upstairs. 

“Bathroom,” explained Fleur at their curious looks, greeting her mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek. 

Lily raced over to her cousins, eager to hear what they had to say about her haircut. They all agreed it made her look much older than her fourteen, which made Lily happy. She then threw herself on Victoire. “Tell me about Teddy,” she pleaded, reaching for Victoire's hand to look at the ring. 

So Victoire went through the romantic proposal yet again, making Lucy sigh yet again, and concluding with the newly engaged couple going to tell Harry and Ginny, then her own parents the big news. Victoire then asked Lily to be a bridesmaid along with her other cousins, which made Lily squeal with joy. She adored Teddy and knew Victoire was the girl of his dreams. 

The door flew open and Harry stepped inside, after allowing Arthur to go in first. “Hey, are Lil and Gin-oh, there you are,” he said, spotting Lily. “Wow, look at you, Lil, you look beautiful. So grown up.”

Lily blushed prettily and preened at her father's words. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Where's your mum?” he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. Elder Molly was already heading to the cool box to get him an ice cold Butterbeer. She threw it to him and he popped it open, taking a swig and wiping his mouth on his arm. Arthur stood next to Molly, watching on with interest. 

Ginny came back downstairs. “Whew...better.” She spotted Harry near the door and sauntered over to him. She raised her arm up and hooked it around his neck. “Hey you, you're all hot and sweaty, just the way I like you.” 

He loped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer, and the two shared a kiss. As Ginny went to pull away, Harry's hand dropped to her butt. “Nice hairdo,” he commented, on her new bob. “Easier access,” he said, pretending to bite her neck then whispering something in her ear that made her laugh huskily. 

“Mmmm,” sighed Ginny, as he kissed her again, longer this time. 

“Mum, Dad!” gasped Lily, embarassed, making the two pull away from each other and become aware of all the interested eyes on them. 

“So, Quidditch? Got room for one more?” asked Ginny, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

“For you, always,” said Harry, winking at her, then opening the door for her, the two left. 

The older girl cousins exchanged knowing looks. Lily sighed. “I bet they don't even make it to the pitch. They'll end up snogging in the broom shed. Merlin!”

“They're brilliant, Lily,” consoled Roxeanne, and the rest nodded. “Right, Gran?”

They all turned to see Arthur and Molly enjoying a cuddle in the kitchen. “Yes, well, you can go and see how long this Quidditch match is going to go on for. Tell the boys lunch will be ready in half an hour,” she ordered, shooing them out. 

Victoire, Dominique, Lily and Lucy agreed to go, while the rest offered to stay and help their grandmother prepare lunch. The four girls set off in good spirits, coming across the boys and Bill half way. 

James, Al and Scorpius had been elected to put the brooms away, and as the two groups of cousins met up, they all heard James exclaim out loud – “Geez, Dad, seriously? Ugh – Mum!” ”

They then heard Al remark, “Ew, I can never unsee that. No, don't look, Scorp, honestly – oh!”

“Oops, sorry Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. Say, that's an interesting place for a tattoo. Oh, er, yes, going now, Mr Potter. Sorry!” apologised Scorpius. 

Lily groaned, clasing a hand over her eyes. “Merlin, please tell me they weren't sha-”

“Hey Lily-loo, nice haircut,” commented Teddy, laughing as he took her hands away. “Come on, let's give them some privacy.”

“That's what the shed was for,” called Ginny, making Teddy and Victoire snicker. Bill simply shook his head in despair. 

“When did dad get a tattoo?” asked Al to James, who shrugged. “I've never seen it.”

Scorpius coughed. “Er, it wasn't your dad who had one...and it's not in place usually exposed to light.” He looked away uncomfortably. 

“What was it?” asked Lily, eagerly. Lucy looked interested as they had often discussed getting a tattoo when they were older. Ginny could hardly tell them not to if she had one. 

“Scorpius, as head Auror, remember, I can Obliviate you,” called Harry, but they could hear the amusement in his voice. 

Scorpius gulped, not yet used to Harry's teasing ways and certainly not wanting to get off side with his boyfriend's parents. “No need, I've already forgotten, Mr Potter,” he hurriedly called out. 

The door to the shed opened and Harry and Ginny stepped out. Harry's face was flushed, but Ginny wasn't fussed. “Right then, all the brooms are put away and look in good nick, don't you think so, Harry?” she said officiously.

Freddie snorted. “Yeah, cos we all believe you were checking out the brooms, Aunt Ginny,” he laughed. 

“That's my story and I'm sticking with it,” she said, winking. “Come on,” she urged, putting one arm around Harry's waist and draping one arm over Hugo's shoulders, who had come down to see what was taking so long, “let's go see what's for lunch, I'm starving!”

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, kissed her cheek, then flung his arm over Lily's shoulders as they started to walk to the house. 

“Worked up quite an appetite, hey Mr Potter?” asked Scorpius. 

Ginny giggled as Harry glared at Scorpius, who quickly explained. “Quidditch! I meant playing Quidditch, honestly.” He put both his hands up to cover his face and groan, making Harry and Ginny laugh. 

Al pulled his hands away. “Scorp, they're having a lend of you, it's fine, dad's not mad, right, Dad?” 

Harry grinned and winked at Scorpius. 

James stepped between Al and Scorpius, patting Scorpius on his shoulders. “Scorp, my man, gotta loosen up if you're gonna fit in around here, especially when it comes to our parents.”

“He's right,” sighed Al, pushing James away so he could walk next to Scorpius. “They're always being caught out by somebody.” He raised his voice deliberately. “Setting a terrible example for their children.” 

“Actually, I think they're brilliant,” said Scorpius, completely missing Ginny sticking her tongue out at James and Albus. “My mum and dad...” He stopped speaking, as if thoughts of Astoria were too hard in the wake of so much happiness. 

“Look, we know they're your parents, and it's pretty horrible to think of your parents like...that, but, well, we all think Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin are pretty cool,” said Roxeanne to James, Albus and Lily. 

“Not think, see,” corrected Al. “I don't want to see it – ever again!”

“They'll never stop, Al,” consoled Teddy. 

“Damn right,” called out Ginny, making Harry laugh. As a group they all headed back to the lopsided house. Gallantly, the boys let the girls go in first, while Harry and Ginny lingered at the back. 

“Grandma, Grandpa,” cried Lily and Lucy, and as the rest filed in they looked to the kitchen, to see a flustered Molly smoothing her hair down and straightening her apron. “Right, er, yes, lunch.”

Arthur stepped sheepishly out of the kitchen and sat at the table, picking up the paper and seemingly reading it, albeit upside down. 

“Merlin! Well, at least that explains where you get it from, Mum,” grinned James, looking over his shoulder. “Mum, Dad? Hey, where did they go?”

Louis slapped James on the shoulder sympathetically. “Do you really want to know?”

“No,” chorused James, Al and Lily, grimacing. 

“Where are they?” asked a clueless Lucy, looking around. 

“Together. Wherever they are, they're together,” explained Teddy, soothingly. 

Roxeanne, Dominique, Molly and Rose sighed happily. 

“Bloody hell!”

They all turned to peer outside. “That was my dad,” cried Hugo. 

“My dad's shed? Blimey, Harry, after all this time?” groused Ron, who had come to the Burrow for lunch.

James, Al and Lily groaned. 

“Promise me we'll be just like them,” whispered Victoire to Teddy. 

He kissed her forehead. “Always.”

~00~


End file.
